


A Hot Night In

by ThatCrazyChic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyChic/pseuds/ThatCrazyChic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve both confess their biggest secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Night In

**Author's Note:**

> This, as with the others, is dedicated to TheGhostOfYou. Why? Because you're fucking amazing and the bestest friend anyone could ask for.

Bucky rushed out of the stuffy classroom, the relief evident on his face. He had never been so happy to leave a room before. Today had to be one of the hottest days of the year and the college’s AC broke down just that morning. All Bucky wanted was to get to his dorm and peel off every layer of clothing he had on; thankfully, his roommate, Steve, wasn’t supposed to be there until later that day. 

On the topic of his roommate, Bucky had had an enormous crush on Steve ever since they were first assigned to the same room freshman year. Bucky had always kept his sexuality hidden from everyone, even his family in fear of how they would react. His feelings towards Steve, he thought, were kept nicely hidden under a mask of friendship.  
Bucky burst through his door and threw his bag onto the floor, peeling his sticky shirt off his torso to reveal a nicely toned set of abs. His (surprisingly very heavy at the moment) denim jeans went next. 

“Wow, Bucky, you went commando today?” The voice that came from the side of the room made Bucky just about jump out of his skin, his hands immediately flying to that bit of uncovered flesh below the belt. 

“My fucking god, Steve, you scared the crap out –oh my god…” That last part was uttered as a breathy moan because Steve had shoved Bucky’s hands to the side and wrapped one of his own around the quickly rising dick between them

Steve leaned forward and delivered a tiny nip to Bucky’s ear, his hot breath on his neck making Bucky shiver –no matter the state of hot their room was in. “Was that your way of greeting me, Bucky?”

“I –I thought you were going to be gone. You were supposed –you were supposed to be somewhere..”

Bucky could feel Steve smirking as he moved to his neck, his wet tongue darting out to trail a path of saliva to his jaw. “Wrong, Buck, that’s tomorrow. Now shut up and kiss me.” At this, Steve slammed his lips onto Bucky’s, taking the brunette completely by surprise. At first he was tense, unsure if this was just a dream or a very, very cruel prank; but at the coaxing and urging of Steve’s lips, Bucky gave in, both to Steve’s and his wants, although he wasn’t entirely sure which took the dominant role. 

Almost as if by experience, Bucky refused to think about that right now, Steve directed them both to his bed and pushed Bucky down first, momentarily breaking their kiss. There was a wild look of passion and need on Steve’s face as he loomed above Bucky, a look that made Bucky’s dick jerk.  
Steve leaned down to take one of Bucky’s eraser pink nipples in his mouth and sucked, hard. There was sure to be a mark there later but neither of the men really cared about that. All that mattered was the moment they were in now. 

Bucky, as his reaction, curled his arms around Steve’s neck and thrust his pelvis into the hair, hoping to come into contact with Steve.  
“It’s not fair that I’m butt-ass naked and you’re still fully clothed.” Bucky whined through a haze of lust. “Off. Please. All of it.”

Steve laughed, but sat up anyway to do as he was bid. “You’re awfully demanding aren’t you?” He crisscrossed his arms and brought long fingers to the hem of his white, tight-fit shirt, the material alone leaving nothing to the imagination. He tugged until every last piece of his shirt was peeled off and showing all of his skin.  
Bucky looked on in fascination. Sure, he’d seen his friend without a shirt on before but this was different. More erotic. 

With a surge of energy, Bucky couldn’t even begin to explain from where, he sat up and pushed Steve onto the bed so that now their positions were switched, his eyes now a shade of midnight black. He reached forward to undo the buckle on Steve’s belt and proceeded to push the material down until it was just a useless and discarded piece of clothing at the edge of the bed. “You’re a tease, you know that?” 

Bucky didn’t even give him the chance to reply before settling his mouth over Steve’s dick (who had also gone commando, Bucky just didn’t say anything) and traced odd patterns with his tongue over the smooth skin. This time, it was Steve’s turn to be lost for words while in the world of passion. 

Bucky had now taken over half of Steve’s dick and was gaining more by the second; Steve didn’t bother wondering how he could be so natural and experienced at this.  
In a flurry of sweaty skin and incoherent mumbles along the lines of, “fuck me,” and “please, more,” Bucky found himself bottoming again and a very needy Steve above him. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this, Buck. Fuck, ever since I laid eyes on you all I’ve fucking wanted to do was jump you and kiss every inch of your gorgeous body. Fuck.”  
Bucky moaned and lifted his hips to bury himself between Steve’s thighs, the small tunnel sending waves of shock to the tip of his dick, the bulbous head throbbing at the contact. “God, me –me too. You were so fucking hot I thought I would have to ask to switch rooms at first.” Bucky blushed once he realized he just spilled his secret to his best friend and roommate. If this turned out to be just a prank, Bucky was sure he would dig a hole and crawl into it. 

Steve’s deep laugh made Bucky’s embarrassment lessen, even if only a little. “I always knew you had an interest, I was just waiting for you to make the first move. And when you walked in here and just…just stripped, I couldn’t help myself.” Steve laughed again and dropped his head on Bucky’s chest.

Bucky’s chest heaved with labored breathing at the confession. “You mean…you’re interested too?” 

“Of fucking course I am, Buck.” Steve murmured almost incoherently against Bucky’s skin.

Bucky let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. “Can you just…just hold me for now?”

Steve smiled, the thought not seeming to bother him. “Anything for you Buck. Anything for you.”


End file.
